Nowadays, there are various data items associated with various computer applications. In some cases, one or more data items associated with a certain computer application can be related to other data items associated with other computer applications. In further cases, one or more data items associated with a certain computer application can conflict with other data items associated with other computer applications. Still further, in some cases, users of various computer applications can have various data items relating to other various data items of other users. There is thus a need in the art for a new system and method for dynamically clustering data items.
Prior art references considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below. Acknowledgement of the references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,483,915 (Thompson et al.) issued on Jan. 27, 2009 discloses a method for manipulating a plurality of discrete units of information (“Items”) in a hardware/software interface system for a computer system, said method comprising interconnecting said Items with a plurality of Relationships and managing said Relationships at the hardware/software interface system level. Each Relationship constitutes, at the hardware/software interface system level, a mapping between a pair of Items that said Relationship interconnects. Moreover, each Relationship may have properties of its own, distinct and separate from the properties of the Items it interconnects.